Please, Don't Tell Me That I'm Dreaming
by xShelliAteYourSandwichx
Summary: For DiBiaseLover;; Ted takes Cristi on vacation for her birthday :D


**Please, Don't Tell Me That I'm Dreaming…**

So, I have owed this to Cristi for the past month or so, I am so sorry for its lateness but with all the stuff going on, my mind was literally exploding! So, anyway, Cristi this is your birthday present from me, I hope it was worth waiting for!

Song credit to Mayday Parade for their song "Jamie All Over" off their album 'A Lesson in Romantics' I have the song on my profile, so you can pull that up while you read :)

Enjoy!

* * *

"_I had a dream last night we drove out to see Las Vegas, we lost ourselves in the bright lights, I wish you could have seen us. Begging for change to get home or at least San Francisco, let's put a ten on the high card and spend a summer on the west coast…"_

It was the beginning of our two week vacation, I have anticipated this all week, as I'm sure my girlfriend did as well. For once I could throw away the cocky persona, the heavy 'Millionaire' belt, the laced up boots and the elastic trunks for some well worth sun and ocean mist. I only wish I could get this treatment more often but hey, everyone's gotta price.

The top was down on my convertible, the windows too, as the wind rushed past us and the radio played my favorite country songs at full blast. Out of the corner of my eye, I watch as Cristi enjoys herself, bobbing her head to the music as she pats her hand against the door to coincide with the beat of the guitar. Her eyes were shielded by my sun shades and her long, dark brown hair, flying loosely.

Her naturally tan skin was literally left bare as she adorned her waist line with a pair of Daisy Dukes, and a red halter, black boots hit just below her knees. I could already tell she had set out to make this vacation more than perfect.

"_You wore the red shirt that I love, I sang the songs that I wrote you. We laughed our way down the beaches, as we danced around the issues…"_

When we finally made it to our destination – a summer home my father uses for, well the summer – Cristi was determined to have a full day filled with sun, beach and mindless childlike fun.

She hurried me into tossing everything in the house that we really didn't need at the moment and hastily retreated to the sand and sun behind the bungalow as if it were going to disappear any second. It kind of made me smile a bit, how eager she can be at times, but I guess she just knows as well as I do, that my vacation time won't last forever.

"Do you want to throw the Frisbee around or play some one on one volleyball?" she asks me, she had already set up her beach spot for tanning later. The smirk on her face was a competitive one; I could see the fun just about to get a bit heated.

"Your pick," I reply.

Bad idea, she's a pro at volleyball.

"_Down and to the left (Here's a map and the pen, the place you pointed at) Be California's best (All I ask, all I ask)"_

Of course, that's what she had picked and although we were both doing pretty well, Cristi knows all my weak spots and disadvantages just by observing all my matches when she's backstage. It didn't matter though; I was determined to make this a drama free week.

We had taken most of the morning and into the afternoon to get here because there was a bit of lateness in our packing and we stopped to have a bite to eat at iHop with Cena, Hennigan, Eve and Nikki.

Cristi had beaten me with a score of ten to four and we decided to have a mid-day type lunch afterward. While I kept myself busy by the barbeque, she laid in the sun, every now and then I'd catch a glimpse of her enjoying the hot summer air. I noticed with my second glance she had pushed off her kicks and discarded her halter top, underneath it she had on her 'sailor' bikini top, it was blue and each cup had a sailors anchor on it in white, a red bow was placed between the two.

"Hey, sweetheart, are you hungry?" I ask, holding up as freshly cooked hotdog. Her head rose and even without the shades on I could feel her eyes give me that signature look she always wore, a smile slowly crept on her lips.

"_And please don't tell me that I'm dreaming, when all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you. If I roll over when it's over, I'll take this Cali sunrise with me and wake up with the fondest memories…"_

Cristi got up and moved smoothly through the sand to reach me. "Thank you," she smiles as she lifts the shades from her eyes and lightly presses her lips to my cheek. We both made ourselves dishes, talked about our plans for the rest of the week, what we had on our minds, what would be going on for the next week when we got back… yadda, yadda, yadda.

Not too long after were we lying in the water, soaked completely from head to toe. She dragged me down soon after our food left our plate, there was no waiting when it came to Cristi. She had slipped out of her short-shorts; I on the other hand was already prepared in my swim trunks. We watched as the sun slowly disappeared before us. It was the most movie-esque romance scene but this time, I was living it.

She turned in my arms, her damp, tan forehead pressed lightly against mine, her light pink lips twisted into a smile as they brushes them to mine, and they tasted of cherry chapstick.

"_We made love by the ocean as the waves crashed around you. Sunsets never were so bright and the skies never so blue. You opened up into my arms_ a_nd we laughed as I held you; I'll never go back to Georgia, not at least till I have to…"_

"_Down and to the left (Here's a map and the pen, the place you pointed at) Be California's best (All I ask, all I ask)"_

Even with the waves splashing around us in the dark and the only lighting was from the back porch, the moment was priceless…and perfect, all at the same time. The slight giggles she made when she kissed me sent shivers up and down my spine.

Cristi is the best sidekick I have ever had; she always had a way to make things more fun and exciting than they actually were with her competitive, bad girl attitude with a splash of this tomboy twist to it. In so many ways we were alike but we differed drastically at points as well… And still, I couldn't have asked for anyone better than her.

"_And please don't tell me that I'm dreaming, when all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you. If I roll over when it's over, I'll take this Cali sunrise with me and wake up with the fondest memories. Memories…_

_I had a dream last night we drove out to see Las Vegas, we lost ourselves in the bright lights…"_

"We should dry off and get inside soon," Cristi says, her head lying against my bare, wet chest. "It's starting to get a bit cold out," She was right, I was even starting to feel the goose bumps show up on my skin, they were visible on hers.

We got up and grabbed the towels off of the picnic bench and collected whatever we could to take back into the house for the night. Her manicured finger tips intertwined themselves in mine as we headed in.

To me, her hand fits perfectly.

"_Please don't tell me that I'm dreaming when all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you. If I roll over when it's over, I'll take this Cali sunrise with me and wake up with the fondest memories…_

_We made love by the ocean as the waves crashed around you, sunsets never were so bright and the skies never so blue. You opened up into my arms and we laughed as I held you; I'll never go back to Georgia, not at least till I have to…"_

Sometimes, I feel like I owe her these vacations we get because I'm not always available to do things with her – yeah, she does travel with me a lot but not always – so sometimes when we can get away and have some time to ourselves, its much needed at times.

"I'm gonna change really quick," she smiles at me and then takes her bags with her down the hall to our bedroom. I did the same; except I gave her the privacy she needed and went to change in the bathroom. When I had gotten out, I knocked lightly on the bedroom door. I could hear Cristi giggle. "You could come in you know,"

_Down and to the left_

Cristi was snug in a pair of Tinkerbell pajama pants and plain white tank top. She was plopped in the center of our bed, the television remote in her hand and the screen playing some reruns of her favorite comedies. I jump into the bed beside her, my arm wraps around her waistline as my lips press lightly to her forehead.

It was only the beginning of our vacation and already I was wishing it would never end.

* * *

Although I ready told you happy birthday on your birthday; Happy Birthday, Cristi! :D Hope you loved your present…and I hope everyone else did too! Subscribe, review, alert, favorite and send me some love!


End file.
